


Crazy, Stupid, Love

by sparksfly0033



Category: Honey Puppy Love, Ourskyy, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, May add other characters, Tsunderes, University, it started with a kiss inspired, offgun - Freeform, push and pull, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: Gun has a long time crush with Off so one day, he decides to confess to the latter only to be flatly rejected.or the story goes like "It started with a kiss" but its OffGun
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here's another OffGun fanfic.  
> I watched the latest "It started with a kiss" Chinese movie adaptation and Darren Wang was so handsome there so I decided to write something similar but its offgun.  
> I'll proofread this f I have time but for now, all typos are on me. Sorry in advance.  
> Also, I hope to hear comments from you guys so I can know whether it's a good idea to write this one.  
> I hope you enjoy this though. keep safe :)
> 
> ps: the summary is trash at the same time a big spoiler so.....

Gun’s life had been simple. It has always been school, part-time job, and home. He hangs out with friends if he has spare time which is rare but all in all, he considers himself lucky to have a roof over his head, friends who understand him and a scholarship to keep him from dropping out of university. Currently a sophomore Political Science major at Mahidol University, the small boy is doing his best to juggle academics and work as he still has to earn money for allowance and accommodation. He had strongly opposed going to this school last year due to the fact that his father could not even in a dream afford to send him to such an expensive private school in Bangkok. It was the main reason why he didn’t inform him about the scholarship he received and originally decided to apply to a community college nearby but his best friend, New visited while he was out on one of his part-time only to tell his father about the financial aid he was offered. They had a long talk after New went home, his father convincing him that it is possible but Gun told him otherwise.

“We’re not in a fairytale dad, the financial aid only covers tuition fees and books. Living in Bangkok is already too much for us to handle.” He told his father.

“I’m not saying we’re characters in a storybook son.” His father answered him as he laughed. “What I’m trying to say is it’s not bad to dream.” The old man added, placing his hands on his son’s shoulder gently. “You don’t have to compromise just because we’re not rich. Let your old man help you at least.”

He remembered clearly how his father smiled at him that night as they sat on their living room, wrinkles forming on the side of his eyes as they turned crescents as he laughed. So fast forward to approximately 1 year after, Gun was seated at his small apartment trying to make his ends meet as the end of the month bills are piling once again.

“You know you can always borrow money from me.” New offers, the taller comfortably hogging his bed while munching on the chips they bought a while ago.

“I told, I’m not borrowing money from you again.” He reminds him of recalling how many times his best friend had offered to help him pay some of his miscellaneous fees. Gun was glad but he can’t always burden New even the latter can afford to do so.

“Then, maybe its time to ask from your father,” New suggested, throwing the other pack of potato chips across the room towards Gun who skillfully catch the same.

“You know I can’t,” Gun tells.

“No, you can but you just choose not to.” His best friend corrected him instantly.

Gun admits New is right. During his first year, his dad had constantly sent money to cover his expenses. Of course, he did not stop from working part-time but it was just not enough despite how thrifty he is. He made it work though not until two months in his sophomore year. A call came from his aunt informing him that his father was in the hospital. Gun was on his feet within seconds and back home in the province three hours or so.

The doctor told him it was fatigue and nothing more. His father was a healthy man but his body just can’t keep up with too much work. Gun had decided right then and there that he’ll return to his original plan and transfer to the community college near them but what the doctor told him made him think otherwise.

“When can we take him home?” Gun asked, his Aunt standing beside him while holding his hand comfortingly.

“We can discharge him tomorrow. He needs to get some rest. Make sure he stays in bed for three days and do not engage to tedious task.” The doctor reminds them, Gun nods as he notes all that the doctor was telling them. “And more importantly don’t get him to stress out. When the mind gets tired, it’ll definitely affect his body.”

Gun stayed home for three days to look after his father back then. He was constantly indecisive about what he was going to do but whenever his father asked him about school, the old man has this sparks in his eyes that Gun had never seen before. It made his chest hurt by just thinking about his father’s reaction if ever he decides to quit Mahidol.

So three days after he was riding the bus back to Bangkok now trying to survive another month.

“Well, I think I can still somehow make this work.” Gun finally tells New as he looks at all the scribbles and calculations in front of him.

“You _think…_ ” New repeats. “You know I’m surprised you took political science. I think you’re more suited as an accountant or a fortune teller.” Gun just glares at his best friend. He was used to New’s remarks and never really bothered about them but seriously, who was he fooling, he has _barely_ enough to get through this month.

*****

It was Monday once again and Gun was rushing from his afternoon class to his part-time job at the university café. He was already shoving his books inside his bag as soon as the bell rang, cursing under his breath at how their teacher decided to extend when he already arrived late.

“Calm down my friend, I can drive you there if you want.” New offers as he watches Gun dropped yet another pen from his pencil case.

“Fuck.” The short man cursed as he bends over to pick his pens up only to bump his head on his desk as he was about to stand up. New holds a laugh when Gun glared at him.

“Come on man, chill. Let’s go, I’ll drive you there. It’ll take like a minute and we’ll be there in no time.” New tells him, swinging his arms around Gun before pulling him out of the classroom.  
“By the way, don’t forget about the homework for Government and History tomorrow.” New reminds him as they walked down the hallways towards the parking lot.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot that,” Gun tells him, rummaging his bag for his phone in the process in order to place a reminder for later. He was about to pull the device out when someone accidentally bumped onto his shoulder. “Oh I’m sorr-“ his apology was cut short when he meets the face of the person he bumps into.

Off. Off Jumpol. A third-year Communication Arts student, campus moon, and a certified heartthrob. Off has this reputation since fresher when he was crown campus moon during freshy night. He’s tall, rich, talks well, has eye for clothes, and does well in school. He’s not very social but he belongs to a popular group thus making him the center of attraction since then. Everyone in the University has a crush on him and Gun swears that no one can resist his charm, not even him.

“Oh, sorry.”Gun was pulled back to the current situation when one of Off’s friend spoke. It was Tay, Tay Tawan. Gun recognized.

“It’s-it’s okay.” The smaller boy almost chokes as he tried to form a reply. He picks up his bag from the floor before pushing his self up. He steals a glance at the taller boy but instantly looked away when their eyes met.

“Are we done here?” Off asked, clearly not amused of the attention that was slowly drawing towards them. It was only then that Gun noticed the crowd that was forming around them. Off had never shy away from his popularity but he was also vocal about the fact that he doesn’t like too much attention, just like how everyone was pointing their phones at him, giggling at they do so right now.

“Ah yeah. I’m sorry again, I was not looking at my way.” Gun tells, stepping aside to let the group pass.

“No problem. I was not looking as well.” Off answered before walking away, the sea of fangirls squirming behind him as he did so. Gun swears his heart made a flipped by just hearing the older’s voice.

“Ahem. Aren’t you supposedly running late my dear friend?” New interrupts, elbowing him jokingly as he pokes fun at his little crush before ruffling his hair. “You should confess.”

“Are you crazy?” Gun almost shouted as they started walking to their destination again. “What if he finds me weird? And that’s Off Jumpol we’re talking about.”

“So what? You’re Gun Atthaphan. Smart, responsible and cute enough.” Gun shove New as he started laughing. The two continued bickering until they reached the parking lot. “But seriously, it’s been one year since you decided you have a crush on him and I heard his single.”

“From whom did you hear that?” Gun asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously as New when the other avoided his eyes.

“From someone. Anyway, my point is, what’s the harm on trying? If he rejects you at least you tried.” The two were now seated at New’s car, the former obviously trying to dodge Gun’s skeptical gaze as he tries to convince him that there was nothing wrong to test the water. Gun on the other hand somehow thinks that his friend was right. What harm can he get by confessing his feelings to Off anyway? If he gets rejected then be it but right now, he can barely take a proper breath from all the things he was juggling. Being in a relationship is the last thing he needs to worry about but later that night, Gun found himself going through possible ways of confessing his crush towards Off.

Gun thought that his University life would be simple not until freshy night one year ago. Somewhere along the line, Off manage to squeeze his way to the younger’s life. Not like he would admit it to anyone but since he saw the taller boy walked his way up the stage to crown the newly hailed campus moon, he had not left his head since then so one week later, with a love letter in hand, Gun stands in front of Off in the schoolyard shaking like crazy as he finds the words he practiced last night nowhere to be found.

“You called me here because??” Off’s words trailed, his voice giving away the fact that he was clearly not interested of what the younger has to say.

“Um..I just want to tell you-“ Gun felt his breath hitched as he locked eyes with the taller boy in front of him. He looks at him expectantly before sighing.

“If you have nothing to say, I have better things to do.” The older announced, scratching the back of his neck before he attempts to turn around.

Gun knows he himself has better things to do. He has a part-time to worry about, bills to worry about, and a whole life in front of him but this chance is now or never. His life, up to this point had been simple or he thought so. It has always been school, part-time and back home but love does things that even the smartest person cannot explain so when Gun found himself shouting his confession in front of the schoolyard, reason and sanity probably left his body.

“I LIKE YOU!” he shouts, his voice creating a soft echo before silence set in. it felt like the longest three seconds of his life but It was the most satisfying three seconds as well. Finally, after secretly liking Off, he confessed. Gun slowly lift his head to see what the older’s reaction was. He noticed the small group of people starring at them but he could honestly care less. His heart feels like it would explode any moment for him to think about the possible embarrassment he will face after this.

“I don’t like you. “ came the answer. “Don’t come near me again, guys like you weird me out.”

The letter he was holding slipped his grasp and fell gently on the ground but it felt like a loud thud in his ears. He watch as Off walked away followed by a group of fangirls laughing at him before rushing after their idol. Gun felt his chest hurt and his cheeks heat up because of embarrassment. He want to disappear right now but his head was feeling heavy as if he was carrying a giant stone. Gun’s life has been simple up until this moment. Now he just want to evaporate without a trace. Urgh, all because of this crazy, stupid, love.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took me so long since I suddenly ran out of ideas. This update might be a mess but I hope you remain patient and give this fic a chance. comments are very welcome.  
> Since we got over the recent issue in the fandom, I'm updating for good vibes. stay strong babiis. Let's support OG for a long time na~

For the first time in his whole life Gun doesn’t want to go to school. The embarrassing confession from yesterday had been replaying on his head the whole night that he didn’t get enough sleep. He feels his head hurt when he opened his eyes, not forgetting to glare at his alarm clock as if the poor device was the one to blame. Of course, it was him. He had prepared himself with the consequence of a possible rejection but gosh he didn’t expect it’ll hurt like that. He hears his phone ring and glares at it this time, contemplating whether he should answer it or not. The short guy chooses the latter as he reached for his phone by the bedside table, seeing New’s name flashing on the screen.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” He hears his friend greet from the other line. He grunts in response as he pushes himself up from his bed, regretting it the moment he did so when another wave of headache came crushing as he settled in a sitting position. “Seems like someone did not get a night of proper sleep last night.”

“You got that right,” Gun answered this time, looking around his room only to see that it was barely 8 in the morning when his eyes landed on the wall clock adjacent to his bed. “Why call this early though?” he asked New, taking into account the sound of traffic coming from the other line. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I have errands,” came the short reply from New, a short pause coming after probably because the other was driving. “Anyways, have you checked the Uni’s cuteboy page yet?”

“No,” Gun answered curtly. He knows he’s probably the talk of the whole school already so what’s the point of checking what people are gossiping about him? The political science major has a hunch though. It’s either everyone is laughing at how pathetic he looked yesterday(which probably is the deal right now) or Off’s fangirls are plotting an ambush the moment he steps in University today thus more reason for him to just skip his classes and take extra ships in the coffee shop.

“Everyone is talking about you bro.” New announced as if it was the most unknown thing in the world.

“Wow, I’m surprised,” Gun answered dryly, faking a gasp as he stood up and marched his way to the bathroom. He actually looked like a mess. The bags under his eyes were dark and his eyes were red probably because of lack of sleep. Yeah, another reason to hide and not come out from his apartment.

“Are you skipping?” His best friend asked as if on cue and Gun rolled his eyes as if the other can see him through the phone. “Don’t skip. Come on. You’ll look more of a loser if you do that.”

“Are you really my friend?” Gun retorts but he knows that his friend only means well and his half-right to begin with. Gun Atthaphan is not a coward. Despite his lack of the luxurious side, he has a decent reputation when it comes to popularity. He is cute, smart and everyone adores him. Not to mention he’s fun and strong-willed at the same time thus it’s not like him to scurry just because he was rejected in front of everyone by one of the most popular guys in the University.

Gun stared at his reflection in the mirror and run that last sentence in his head once again only to feel his heart hurt a little. He sighs and thinks maybe not going out is the best choice.

*****

The small guy decided to attend his classes in the end. New looks at him worriedly as he entered their classroom, whispers from their classmate almost deafening from where they were currently seated.

“I should have skipped class.” Gun lowly tells New who patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’m here with you.” He tells the restless boy who kept darting glances to his watch, to his desk, and back to his watch every five seconds. “Besides, we have less than 10 minutes before dismissal, just hang in there.”

Gun wishes time to pass two times faster. He feels like the back of his head was burning from all the stares he had been getting since he entered campus today. Usually, he pays no attention to what other people say about him. He has a bunch of rumors attached to his name since freshman year that he started to care less about what the whole school has to say about him but this time around, it’s different.

“Can we-just not eat at the canteen today?” Gun pleaded New as they approached the crowded canteen. It was clearly opposite from what they have agreed earlier and to be honest, he was surprised wy he said yes when New proposed to eat at the canteen after their class. He feels a little nauseous just by seeing people going back and forth in front of him. “I don’t feel like being around anybody today.” He added, genuinely feeling like he wants to run back his room and wish for a time skip to happen. He was glad his friend understood as they made a turn towards the stalls outside the University and found themselves a seat to eat lunch.

“You should pay no attention to what they are saying.” New suddenly tells him as he places a meatball on the plate in front of him, not forgetting to cut it into half before taking a bite. “People will eventually find another person to gossip about, just hang in there.” The taller added, flashing a reassuring smile towards Gun’s direction who felt relief by the former’s words but there was still an unsettling feeling on his stomach. If only the uproar was caused by him alone, he’ll be over it in no time but Off was involved this time around that’s why he can’t help but think what the latter was thinking.

“He must be laughing at me right now,” Gun says, pushing around the lone meatball in his plate with his fork. “Did you hear what he said? _Guys like you weird me out_.” He added, mimicking how his crush spat those words to him yesterday. He ruffles his hair with frustration and New just looks at him funnily. He really wished he kept his mouth shut and hid those damn feelings to his death bed.

“Oh what do we have here?” a familiar voice suddenly chipped in as the two best friends were peacefully finishing their lunch. Their heads instantly turned towards the direction of the voice. Gun dropped the fork he was holding as they saw Off and Tay marched their way towards their table, the taller of the two looking smug as always. “Hey there.” Tay greeted, a wide smile spread on his lips as he alternately shifted his gaze from New and then to Gun.

On the other hand, the two juniors were lost in words. They really don’t know how to react with the sudden appearance, Gun obviously ducking his head to avoid any eye contact with Off.

“What do you want?” New stood up, feeling a little protective over his friend who was definitely feeling uncomfortable with the two boys in front of them.

“Aren’t you a little quiet today nong cutie?” Tay says, blatantly ignoring New’s question which earned him a glare from the latter. “Easy, we just happened to see the two of you so we decided to say hi, right Off?” He nudges his friend by his elbow, the taller glaring at him as he sheepishly laughed. Off didn’t answer and glued his eyes to Gun who seems to have no intention whatsoever to acknowledge their presence. Not that the younger has the obligation to do so but Off was still feeling a little annoyed due to Gun’s avoidance.

“Hey.” He calls but Gun made no move to raise his head. “Hey you, the one who confessed to me yesterday, are you ignoring me?” Off’s tone of voice was becoming serious and even Tay knows that his best friend is getting irritated so he took a step back and sniffled a laugh because the last thing he wanted to be was for Off to turn his anger to him.

New was about to retort back when he felt Gun’s hand on his arm. He turns around and saw the latter shook his head before standing up from his seat. New watched as Gun crossed the short distance from where he was seated and to where Off and Tay were standing a meter or so away from them. Gun was never the shy type nor was he the jock. He considers his self outgoing and outspoken. He gets intimidated by people twice his size but he never backs down, not until he gives a decent fight at least. So he asked himself why the heck was he quivering and ducking down like a scared middle schoolboy? Was it because Off was not just a person for him? Heck yes he has a crush for the tall boy who was looking down at him as he walks the short distance between them but he rejected him yesterday so he has no effect whatsoever to him now. That he tries to convince himself at least, meeting eyes with the taller as he stops a foot away from Off.

Off adjusted his posture, folding his arms in front of his chest as he looks at Gun who took his time before meeting his eyes. He raised a brow as if telling him to speak as if they have something to talk about in the first place when actually there was none. He has no plans to associate with the shorter after he rejected him yesterday but seeing him laughing and looking all carefree after he caused a ruckus just hit a nerve. Off was never fond of attention and despite the fact he was the most popular student at the University, it was an unwritten fact that he doesn’t want to bask under the fame. It was also known to all he was hard to approach because he doesn’t want people following him around and chasing after him. It became publicly known during freshmen year after he was hailed campus moon. A flock of fans waited in front of his car, screaming and pushing each other only to be told off. He clearly made his statement back then and it worked, at least to some extent. There were fewer who tried to walk his way and it made his life a tad easier until Gun approached him with confident strides. His hands were shaking, he remembered so it gave away his façade but nonetheless, he was the first after a long time that took courage and walked his path. He actually planned to just leave Gun be but something about how the younger’s cheeks became all flush and red after confessing triggered his attitude so he ended up saying mean words to him. Call him a sadist or what, Off has no time to care.

“Anything you want to say?” Off asked after Gun just stared at him a minute or so without saying anything. He saw how he gulped, an obvious sign that he was nervous but at the same time, Gun clenched his fist, another obvious sign that was determined. The older could careless; Gun was only one of the many who admires him. He blames boredom to this sudden urge to give the shorter attention and he was quite satisfied seeing how Gun was now glaring at him as if they were the same height.

“I have nothing to say to you Mr. Off Jumpol.” Gun retorts and Off holds a laugh as he hears his full name is used.

“Why so formal? Yesterday, it was P’Off krub~” he tries to mimic Gun’s voice only to sound like an annoying 18-year-old. He saw Gun’s eye flicker only to glare at him harder.

“I may have confessed to you yesterday but it doesn’t give you the right to mock me.” Gun bites back. “You know what; I’ll get over you just you see.” He added, pointing a finger at Off accusingly, voice getting louder by each word, slowly gaining the attention of the few students passing by the stalls probably to get their lunch. Gun eyes his surroundings before looking at New, a signal for them to walk out.

His best friend luckily understood and grabbed his arm and pulled him gently. “Let’s go.” He tells him to which Gun nodded before walking away, not after giving Off one nasty look to which the older just smirk at. 

“Why are you picking a fight with the cute nong? It’s not like you peng.” Tay comments as they watch the two friends walk away. He stayed silent all throughout the short but nerve-wracking exchange between the two but he was actually wondering what his best friend was up to. It was not him to get involved with other people, not to mention someone who just confessed to him.

“I’m just bored I guess.” Off tells him before walking in the opposite direction.

“Hey, you don’t mess with other people when you’re bored,” Tay calls, running after Off in the process. 

Off just laugh, assuring Tay he won’t cause any harm or whatsoever. He was just genuinely intrigued by the younger, nothing more, and nothing less. Curiosity, he’ll leave it like that for now.


	3. a (sudden) move in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun is at the end of his wits.
> 
> or where Gun was about to get evicted from his apartment when suddenly, his doorbell rung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im finally trying to revive this fic. No beta for this one so please excuse the errors.  
> Comments are very welcome. keep safe till the next chapter guys :)
> 
> follow me on twitter maybe? I'm @sun_v03 :) :)

To say that Gun was stressed is an understatement; he is currently nowhere near a mental state that will allow him to think properly. Midterms are coming up which means his rent is almost due. The obviously frustrated male looks at the computation he had been doing since he arrived home. He was trying to figure out how he can possibly make it till next month with a roof above his head. He considered asking help from his father but hastily scratched the thought when a mental image of his dad collapsing came into his mind. New offered him help but despite how hard it was to swallow, Gun decided that he’s over-relying to his rich friend. He needs to find a way by his own, with all the means he can manage so here he was, debating whether he just move out and find a much cheaper apartment which is very impossible given the fact it's midway this semester and he’s almost sure that he’ll find no vacant apartment or even bed space at this time of the year. He still jots down the idea, at least if ever he really gets kicked out and is forced to look for a place to stay. His phone rang when he finished, his father was calling.

“Hey dad,” he greets, closing the notebook in front of him as if his father can see how he was struggling at the moment from the other line. “What’s up?”

His father tells him he was checking up on his son so Gun answered he was doing just fine, an obviously blatant lie. “You can always tell me if something is bothering you, remember that.” his dad then stated and Gun needed all his will power to hold his sobs. He knows how his dad meant it but Gun doesn’t want to burden him. Studying in Bangkok was already too much, he can at least survive this by himself.

It was Thursday and their exams would finally be over by Friday. Gun had been avoiding his landlord since Monday and he won’t deny the fact that it was exhausting him. He has worked at the café in the afternoon and he was studying once he arrived home until midnight to top it off. By the end of the week, he was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open and he can’t be happier with the thought that exams would be over soon. There were a lot more problems after that but at least, it’s one-off his list.

“Here you go,” they were at the canteen to eat lunch and New placed a coffee in front of him upon his arrival. The smell of caffeine instantly made its way Gun’s nose as he rose from his slumber. He grabs the cup of Americano and takes a gulp, smiling at New thankfully after. “You can stay with me in the meantime,” New tells him again but he shook his head. He can’t impose on New any further, not to mention to his family and stay at their house while he looks for a new place. He can’t even guarantee when he can find one.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a place soon,” He assured his best friend and despite how unconvinced he looked like, he let him be which he was grateful. “For now, let’s make sure to ace these remaining exams so we can celebrate after.” New nodded enthusiastically this time before opening his notes and start studying.

The library was full thus the two opted for the canteen. They were somewhere secluded so the noise was bearable and besides, they always stay here so it was no problem for them to focus and study, Gun was more distracted by the possibility he may end up roofless by the end of the week.

*****

Friday came and the bags under Gun’s eye doubled overnight and New was not having it. His friend insisted that they grab something Gun could eat during the exam. The smaller guy protested saying it was unnecessary but New stood his ground so Gun was munching on a granola bar during their Governance exam. He was actually thankful his friend persisted because he could really imagine his self fainting mid-way if not for the treat he was eating.

“Finally, we’re free!!,” New shouted as soon as they stepped out of the exam room. Gun was smiling as he waited for his friend to finish, actually feeling genuinely relieved that midterms are over. Now, he has extra time to figure out his rent. “So, any update with finding a cheaper place to rent?” his friend then ask as they were walking towards the former’s car.

So far, he has none. He was thinking of getting another part-time job but that option was harder. Having to work for the café had been enough to get him through his expenses but recently, almost everything priced up. He blamed capitalism but to be honest, he’ll eventually end up scraping for loss coins one way or another. It just came earlier than planned. “I was thinking of getting another part-time,” he tells New nonetheless and his friend visibly disagrees with the idea. He tells him that it’ll be hard on his part especially with studies and stuff. He knows how Gun values his grades so he advised him to re-think.

“If nothing works out in the end, remember you can always call me.” Gun nods at this, feeling lucky that he has such an understanding friend.

Gun was feeling positive from all the encouragement he was receiving from New but in the end, nothing worked out. He crossed out the idea of taking another part-time upon realizing that what his best friend told him earlier was right, he’ll end up over exhausting himself self and that’ll just make everything worst. His other option to look for a cheaper place to rent was no good as well. As he predicted, everywhere is full and those that are okay for his price range were either too far or too shabby for his liking. So he ends up calling New that night telling him he might end up accepting his offer to stay at the former’s place for a while. New was excited, to say the least, and it kinda made him feel better. Gun slept a little better that night and actually, he admits that he should have accepted New’s offer since the beginning. It made him feel a lot relaxed, a first this month.

Morning came in a blink and Gun was at the University Café for his shift. He works at the café early on the weekends since he doesn’t have classes. Saturdays are usually chill especially in the morning since most students are either in a hurry for their 8 AM class or out of campus for a free day. Gun looks around the place and noted that there were only a few who stayed to drink their coffee inside the shop so he sits down the chair and opens his favorite book to read a little. He had refrained from reading non-academic books during exam season so he was clearly excited to get some time to read the novels he left off.

His peaceful time was short-lived though when he heard the chimes signaling that a new customer just walked in. He placed his book down, not forgetting to mark his progress with his bookmark and stood up to entertain their new guest.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” his words went to a slow descent as he met the face he wanted to avoid the most. It was no other than Off Jumpol, the person he confessed, the person who rejected him and the person he blatantly told he’ll get over with.

The tall man’s eyes visibly perked as he saw who emerged behind the counter. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he threw a smirk at the shorter before saying: “Look who we have here.”

Gun on the other hand tried his best to remain calm and professional, it’s too early in the morning for this guy to ruin is the day so he’ll just get his order, give him his coffee and get back to his novel. It sounded like a plan but Off clearly has some other plans of his own.

Since the day Gun confessed, the small guy with a plum lip has been on his mind. He brushed it off as plain curiosity whenever Tay would ask him why and right now as he stared down at the former, he continued to justify the sudden interest he was giving Gun as nothing but curiosity

“Ahem.” His train of thoughts was cut when he heard the shorter cleared his throat signaling him to give his order so he shifted his eyes from the pale-skinned teen in front of him and onto the menu above his head.

“A tall iced Americano, to go.” He tells Gun who gave him a nod before punching in his orders. He looks as the shorter moved around the counter swiftly. He has seen the other before he had confessed to him since he was a regular as the University café. Gun had always been the short smiley barista not until he beelined in front of him at the cafeteria last week to confess. Off didn’t have any intention to get involved any further but their paths seem to crossed all the time recently.

“Ice Americano for Off.” Gun calls, not even trying to look where the tall guy was. He placed the order on top of the counter and walked back behind the counter to entertain another customer who walked in. Off smiled, clearly amused at how tough the shorter was acting. He picks his coffee and flashed another glance at the back of the barista who was now busy making the recent order he received.

Upon hearing the sound of the chime, Gun took a peek over his shoulder only to see Off walking out the café. He breathed relief and went back to the cup of hot cappuccino he was making. “Come down heart.” He whispered as if scolding the organ on his chest would make it stop beating so fast.

*****

It was Monday again and Gun was trying his best to avoid his landlord once again. The shorter opened his door slightly, looking at the empty corridor to make sure that there was no one. When he made sure that the coast was clear, he made a sprint downstairs, spotting New’s car across the road upon exiting his dorm's main gate.

“Tough start huh?” New commented as Gun throws his bag at the back seat, sighing loudly after throwing a dumb look at his best friend.

“Don’t even start with it,” Gun tells as New maneuvers his car towards the main road.

“You can move in later you know.” New proposed, stopping at a red light at the intersection near the park. “I’ll help you pack your things.”

Gun stayed silent, contemplating New’s suggestion. “I still need to settle things with my landlord.” He tells, smiling at New, not forgetting to tell him he’ll eventually move in with him after he gets to talk with his landlord. He can’t just disappear without telling the old lady, she had understood with his situation these past few years so he can give her the benefit of an explanation at least. “Hey, you better not tell my father about this. You tend to talk _too_ much when it comes to sensitive topics.”

New laughed as he stepped on the accelerator when the light turned green. “Don’t worry, this one is safe with me.”

Well, his secret did not stay with New. His father called him that night after class asking him why he didn’t say anything. Gun tried to reason out but his father was not having it telling him it’s okay to rely on him a little more. “Don’t worry son, I’ll help you find a place.” His father told him.

“New actually offered me a place to stay for the meantime.” Gun tells and his father revealed that New also told him that bit of the story to which Gun rolled his eyes. His best friend really doesn’t know how to shut up. In the end, his father scolded him a little before making sure that he’ll help him figure things out. Gun actually felt a little lighter after the phone call knowing that his Dad doesn’t mind a little burden.

So later that night, Gun wrote a letter after packing his things. He doesn’t have that much but the clothes he accumulated during his three years in Bangkok is absurd. Most are thrifted but he can’t just leave them, he has this weird attachment with his garments. He called New informing him about the talk he had with his father, not forgetting to scold the former for not shutting his mouth. His best friend only laughed at him, reminding him that he’ll pick Gun Friday after he settles things with his landlord.

Friday came and thank Gid, Gun was able to hand the letter to his landlord. The old lady flicked his forehead playfully after he explained why he was avoiding her. She told him it was okay and Gun can always visit anytime. The short guys were literally skipping towards his room after the conversation. He gave his self a little scolding after arriving on his room, taking note that it’s not that bad to rely on other people sometimes and not to overthink everything. He sent a text to New telling him he’s ready to go.

To: New

Hey, I’m in my room now. I’ll just take a quick bath and I’m ready to go.

Pressing sent, he placed his phone on the bed after to freshen up.

Approximately 10 minutes later his doorbell rang. Gun just stepped out the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around his waist as he looked confusedly at the door. He checks the watch hanging above his bed to make sure the New was uncharacteristically early. The commute from his house was around 20 minutes not to mention the traffic during this time of the day. He picks his phone up seeing an unread message from his best friend. He was about to open the same when his doorbell rang once again, this time sounding a little bit impatient. Gun put his phone down, thinking that New might be early this time around. Not bothering to put on clothes, he walks towards his door, unlocking the wooden plank with one swift move.

“You’re early-“ Gun wasn’t able to finish his sentence when he was met with an unfamiliar build. The man in front of him is not New. He was taller, his chest, and shoulder a tad smaller than his best friend. The shorter male raised his head only to meet the face he doesn’t have any plan to see at this very moment.

There, looking down at him was Off Jumpol, his shocked face morphing into a taunting smirked as he sees the shocked look at Gun’s face. “Wha-what are you doing here?” Gun asked, grabbing the towel he coincidentally left by the doorknob, wrapping the fabric around his upper body while securing the towel around his waist to make sure it won’t fall any time soon.

“I was asked to pick up someone…” the taller male trailed off, pulling a folded paper from his pocket as he did so. “…from room B-0525?” he reads, eyeing the silver plate at Gun’s door to confirm the number just announced.

“What do you mean?” Gun asked, completely clueless why Off would pick him up? Isn’t New supposedly the one coming to pick him up?

“Well, I was only informed last night so I can’t fill you in with the details right now but…” Off paused, putting the folded paper inside his pocket before crossing his arms in front of his chest to star at Gun even more. “…you’re supposed to be my new roommate and my dad would kill me if you don’t end up in my apartment tonight so if you don’t min…” the taller continued before making his way inside the small space of Gun’s room. Off looked around, spotting two large luggage next to the bed. He made a bee line towards the same and picks them up, rolling the bags towards the door.

“Hey, those are mine.” Gun protested.

“Haven’t I told you I’m here to pick you up?” Off tells upon successfully rolling Gun’s things outside the room. “You’ll be staying with me.”

“And why would I do that?” Gun challenged, meeting Off’s eyes as he did so. This man can’t just storm in his room and take his things with him and expect him to follow whatever he said. Off looked at him seriously this time and there was something at how Off was towering him this time that made him take a deep gulp.

“I’ll say this one more time so listen to shorty.” Gun felt insulted at the sudden insult toward his height but his complaint was cut short when Off continued, not minding how he raised his voice at him. “I was only told to pick you up, bring you to my apartment and let you stay at the extra room there.” The taller was speaking slowly as if letting Gun absorb everything he was saying. “My father told me to do so, if you want to know the other details I’ll tell you but I need you to get dressed, bring the remaining stuff inside and come with me.” Gun was about to voice another protest but Off raised his hand to stop him before he can even say something.

“No more buts. You can either explain to your father why you declined after how he persuaded my dad to help or come with me.”

Gun became silent upon hearing the mention of his father. “ _Don’t worry, I’ll help you figure things out.”_ He remembered how his dad assured him he’ll surely help him through this. He remembered how relieved he felt upon hearing those words and how his father laughed at him when he thanked him telling his son how foolish it was to keep problems to himself. He recalls how happy his father’s voice was when they talked, maybe because it was the first time he talked about such a thing to his dad.

So Gun clenched his fist, unclosed it, and clenched it again as he runs over his thoughts the second time within a minute or so, _“He’ll accept this for his father”_ he then tells himself as he met Off’s eyes the third time today. “Okay.” He voices his answer, closing the door in front of the taller’s face before getting dress. He looks around the room making sure he didn’t forget anything before picking up his phone on his bed. The device was long forgotten and Gun opened the mobile phone to check on the message he remembered New sent before the fiasco started.

From: New

Hey, your father called he found you a place so I’m just informing you I won’t pick you up anymore. Told your uncle would figure things out. Line me when you arrive at your new place. Keep safe.

Gun shook his head. “Too late idiot.” He muttered to his phone as if New would hear him. He stared at the door again, deliberating whether he was doing the right thing but he hurriedly get rid of his conflicted thoughts. He’ll think about it once he calms his head but for now, he’ll just go with the flow to save his father from any unnecessary stress.

When Gun opened the door, Off was leaning at the wall across his door typing away in his phone. His two luggage was seating on either side of the taller, an arm resting at one of the handles. Off looked up when the door was closed. “Ready to go”? he asked Gun, pulling the other handle up after pocketing his phone. The shorter nodded, adjusting the backpack he was carrying and pulling along with him the smaller luggage he left inside the room.

The walk towards the older’s car was silent and Gun was dying from the awkwardness but he can’t afford any small talk right now since his head starting to ache and his chest pounding. He’s moving in with Off.

No, scratch that, he’s moving in with his crush and despite how much he tried to forget the latter, he has to admit that he still sees Off as someone special and right now, as he placed the last of his belongings at the trunk of the white car Off was driving, he doesn’t know if he was either insane or just a plain masochist.


End file.
